Antharë silurvë
__FORCETOC__ The Creation of the World » A being, a nameless one, a god, created a world before this. Within its vast imagination, the first thing that he created was the Container. This lacked of Time, of life, of color and heat, however, was something corporeal, visible, touchable. Inside of this container which he called Ähzir, created a world; an universe, planets and stars. He named this world as Antharë, what means in ancient language, Mortal World. Happy with his creation, he decided that was time to create life, and without further delay, the Only created his first child. Ilïeth was the time, his walk and his stop; life and death. But the Time was only a feeling; the memories of something in the past. The Only created for him a corporeal avatar to represent him. Incomprehensible to the mortals, beautiful for the Only. » The Only knew that he needed to see what will coming, thus, he created his second child. Urum has the Destiny, the look of the future, the books of the past and the whispers of present. He created for him a corporeal avatar too, beautiful and incomprehensible. He was called by the Only to see what he would create in the future, but was the future changing, and what the only saw was bad things, but a little part of this chaotic future revealed a good destiny. The Only tried to create the perfect beings, so he created the Eluvië: the pure gods. » But the Destiny revealed a being much darker and evil than any other thing to exist in the creation, and after this and the next of this, to the end of life. Aeoh Sum was the divided soul of the Only, the antithesis of the benevolence, the complete hate, the cholera and the evil incarnate in a being, that is omnipotent and omniscient. When the Only saw this, he knew that was inevitable. Thus, his soul was divided into two, one was named Ithril and the other, Aeoh. » Aeoh created the Ratenrrir, ''beings of pure cruelty and evil. They were the impure gods, children of evil. But like Aeoh, Ithril had created before the ''Eluvië.'' Aeoh''' '''and ''Ithirl were a divided soul, and their union, which was neither good or bad, was named Aephynrilë, the Prime god, the all in one and one in all. » He created a spherical world, although it wasn't, it was a world of stone, without life, water, air, but also with no death; that world was empty. In it, with his own hands molded plants, animals, water, air, mountains, volcanoes, among many other things, creating new ones from their atoms to what we see, or what was at that time. After this he lacked interest, was boring, he don't know what to do. Their children, who were also the Eluvië and the Ratenrrir, composed a song. So that sounded trumpets, lauds, harps, violins, pianos, all thogether in a colossal orchestra. The Eluvië, playing the instruments and the Ratenrrir, singing with their beautiful voices, could encourage Aeph (Aephynrilë). Happy, Aeph looked into the minds of their children, and saw many, countless, endless ideas of a simple living being. He gathered all and with them he created two other gods. Aïanuirh was the god of the Eht, ''and ''Siruvë was the female god of men (mortals). First was Aïanuirh ''who put their children in the lands created by Aeph, and he named they like elves, and gived to a language. The time passed quickly, and centuries and millennium have accumulated up and it was time for ''Siruvë to put their children in the world. » All lived in the land of Silurvë, the land of life, but the influence of the Ratenrrir made the men more aggressive, up to the point of killing for pleasure and/or need. There were few elves that succumbed to the evil of the Ratenrrir. The time passed, and the years has counted. The men created their named kingdoms, and the elves their named Dynasties. Both races lived and respected for many centuries, but a man, corrupt to madness, and perhaps beyond, led to a war. The called war of the Powers took place in Meouthril, kingdom of elves, where Elsur, son of Elsaru, killed the elf king Avannieth. And that's how the war began. » The gods watched horrified, other entertaining, by the massacre that was carried out by the hand of men. The elves, worthy of immortality, helped among themselves after the war, but the men after it continued killing each other. Siruvë decided to relinquish the immortality as punishment of their actions. The men, distressed and sad, died without any other choice. It took other millennium to what is the actual Fourth Age of Sirun (the Sun). The War of the Powers - Middle second Age of Sirun » Note*: I'm sorry about my bad english, but this language is not my mother language, so, if some one find an error in the text, please, tell me or do any other thing to resolve it. Thanks. ---- I happened to check in on this wiki for the first time in, likely, over a year. I've corrected any obvious spelling mistakes I saw, as you requested. Your English is pretty good, though I feel as if you have a better command of style than form, which isn't a bad thing but unlike most non-native speakers I've met. I can't say when I'll check in here again. Feel free to delete this comment once you've read it. Good luck with your work. - Flamefang Category:The creation of Silurvë